NaruNaru
by Randz Bloodriver
Summary: new crack pair! *kayaknya* incest NarutoXNaruko children dont open!
1. Chapter 1

NaruNaru~

-

Kosan

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warning: don't like, don't read!!!

Maybe OC, 17th up, Incest and maybe PWP

Pair: NaruNaru

Enjoy!!!

-

Naruto POV

"Kriiiiiingggg" bel sekolah pun berbunyi.

"Aaarrrrgghh!, untung aku tidak telat!!!" seruku sambil berlari menuju kelas.

Didalam sudah ada guru dan teman-teman sekelasku.

"Maaf Pak saya agak terlambat, soalnya ada yang ngisengin jam weker saya di kamar," kataku beralasan.

"Ya sudah duduk," ujar seorang guru berambut perak.

30 menit kemudian, pintu kelas di ketuk.

"Tok tok tok,"

"Silahkan masuk!" ujar guru Kakashi.

"Maaf Pak, saya terlambat, gara-gara macet," ujar seorang cewek cantik nan manis berambut panjang berwarna kuning yang sepertinya murid baru.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Naruko!" ujar guru Kakashi.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan, Nama saya Uzumaki Naruko, saya pindahan dari Iwagakure, mohon bantuanya!" ujarnya.

"Baiklah cukup, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto,"

"Baik pak guru.." ujarnya bingung.

"Kakashi," sambung guru Kakashi.

"Baik pak guru Kakashi!" ujarnya lagi sambil berjalan kearahku

"Hi!" sapaku pelan karena kalo terdengar bisa dimarahi guru Kakashi.

"Hi juga, nama kamu Namikaze Naruto yah?" katanya.

"Kamu tau dari mana?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ada ajah" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis nan misterius yang membuat cowok sekelas Sasuke kelepek-kelepek.

"Btw, kamu tinggal di mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di kamar kotor yang banyak bungkus ramenya!, terletak di belakang minimarket dekat sini" ujarnya

Belakang minimarket? Di dekat sini? Kotor n banyak bungkus ramenya? Jangan jangan….

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Naruko membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh, tidak, kamu ngekost yah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya," jawabnya datar.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi lagi menandakan pulang sekolah

Normal POV

"Naruko, mau pulang bersamaku?" ajak Sasuke yang sepertinya mau PDKT denganya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku mau pulang dengan Naruto yang kebetulan sejalur," ujarnya yang membuat para Sasuke FG bersorak

"Oh… baiklah," ujar Sasuke lemas

"Heeeyy!!! Naruto!! Ayo pulang!!!" ujar Naruko yang ternyata suaranya lebih keras dari toa

"Pulang? Memangnya…" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah di seret Naruko

"Kita sekosan tau!" ujarnya sambil terus menyeret Naruto

Sasuke yang melihatnya bersyukur karena di tolak

Kosan Naru *tentu saja To dan Ko*

"Kamar kamu di mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Di sana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk suatu kamar

Naruto pun cengo karena Naruko menunjuk kamarnya

"Kau tidak salah tunjuk?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Tidak, kamarku dapat dengan mudah di cari, karena paling kotor" ujarnya tanpa dosa

"Tapi…, itukan kamarku~" ujar Naruto lemas

"Baka!" ujarnya "kau tidak tau yah? Kau itu saudara kembar ku!, jadi wajar lah kita sekamar" ujarnya lagi

"Haaaaaahhh!!!" Naruto lebih cengo "tapi kenapa tidak seorangpun ngasih tau aku punya saudara kembar!, bahkan ayahku pun tidak!" ujar Naruto

"Bodoh!, kakak ku ternyata lebih bodoh dari aku" ujarnya sambil geleng-geleng

"Kau pernah melihat ibu mu?" Tanya Naruko

"Belum, kata ayahku, ibuku meninggal waktu aku lahir," ujar Naruto hampir menangis

"Ayahmu masih hidup?" tanyanya lagi

"Masih.." jawab Naruto yang lemas

"Dasar orangtua dodol!!!" teriak Naruko

"Haah? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Ibuku bilang ayahku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan, tapi kau bilang ibumu meninggal karena melahirkan kita…" kata-katanya berhenti "kau tau, ibuku masih hidup dan ayah mu masih hidup" Naruko bersuara pelan

"Jadi, orang tua kita…" kata Naru *To dan Ko*

"Masih utuh!!!" teriak 2 bersaudara ini

Tanpa sadar mereka saling berpelukan dann berciuman saking gembiranya

"Hey! Kenapa kau merebut first kiss ku!" ujar mereka berdua marah-marah

Lalu mereka berduapun tertawa dan berlari menuju kamar mereka

Di dalam kamar

"Hahahaha" Naruko pun tertawa melihat kamar mereka berdua

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Sepertinya sifat kita berdua sama, yang membedakan kita hanyalah gender! Hahaha" serunya sambil tertawa

"Mungkin, eh tapi kamar mandinya Cuma ada satu, bagaimana ini?" keluh Naruto

"Kau yang membedakan kita sepertinya hanya gender dan kepintaran sepertinya, kita mandi bersama sajah! Beres kan!" ujar Naruko tidak sadar apa yang di ucapkanya

"Sepertinya kepintaran kita setara" ujar Naruto pendek

"Sudahlah, ayo mandi!, aku sudah gerah!" ujar Naruko sambil melepaskan baju dan celananya

Naruto pun cengo dengan apa yang di lihatnya

"Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruko cemas

"Eng, tidak" ujar Naruto sambil membuka pakaianya

"Hehehe, punyamu besar juga" celetuk Naruko saat melihat 'anu' Naruto

"Badanmu juga bohay" balas Naruto

"Sudahlah, ayo mandi!" ujar Naruko sambil masuk ke kamar mandi

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruko, dia tiba-tiba memegang anu Naruto

"apa kau mau melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Naruto

"mungkin" jawab Naruko

Naruko pun mengocok anu Naruto dengan khidmatnya

"hey!!! Tunggu dulu! Aku belum mengunci pintunya!" ujar Naruto sambil mengunci pintu kamar lalu pintu kamar mandi

"kalo ketauan, bahaya nanti!" ujarnya lagi

Naruko hanya mengaguk-aguk lalu mengulum anu Naruto dan meremas testisnya

"ahh~, ahh~ terus~, ahh~" desah Naruto

Naruko pun makin keenakan dan terus mempercepat kulumannya

Dia menunggingkan pantatnya ke muka Naruto dan Naruto menjilati 'anu' saudaranya kembarnya

Tak lama kemudian anu Naruto pun berdenyut

"mmhh~, cairanmu enak juga!, langsung aja yah~" ujar Naruko sambil berkedip

Saat akan mengarahkan anunya, tiba-tiba

"tok tok tok, Naruto!" terdengar suara Kiba

"iyaa!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi

"boleh masuk?" teriaknya lagi

"kagak! Ntar aja! Gw lagi di kamar mandi!" teriak Naruto lagi

"iyaaa, ntar dia ke kamar mu!" teriak Naruko juga

"Nar! Kamu gak nyewa cewek kan!" teriak Kiba curiga

"kagak! Dia sodaraku!" teriak Naruto

"aku sodara kembarnya! Terak Naruko lagi

"jangan bohong kalian! Gw bilangin ke Pak RT bau tau rasa kalian!

"bilangin aja! Aku gak takut!" teriak Naruko

"kalo aku bilangin ke Sakura?" ancam Kiba

"bilangin aja! Gw gak butuh dia lagi!" teriak Naruto

"Biarkan dia bersama Sasuke! Itu juga kalo Sasuke gak gantung diri karena pertama kalinya di tolak cewe!" teriak Naruto diiringi ketawa Naruko

"ya sudah!, awas kamu Nar kalo gak dateng!!!

"iya! Aku pasti dating kok!" teriak Naruto

"lanjut?" Tanya Naruto

"pasti!" jawab Naruko

Naruko pun mengocok kembali anu Naruto yang sudah lemas, saat sudah kembali, Naruto pun langsung tancap gas memaju mundurkan anunya di anu Naruko

"ahhh~, ah~, ah~, mmmhh~," desah Naruko saat di cium untuk meredakan desahanya yang menggelora

"mmhh~, ahh~" desah Naruto dalam ciumannya

Tiba-tiba

"ak-ku mau k-keluar~" desah Naruko saat dirinya mengeluarkan cairan

"a-aku j-juga~" desah Naruto tak karuan

"ah~, ah~, ah~, d-di luar!" desah Naruko

Naruto pun mencabut anunya dan di selipkan di payudara Naruko

Dan….

"crooot" anu Naruto pun mengeluarkan isi semen nya

Naruko pun langsung menjilat cairan tersebut

Mereka berduapun berciuman sambil saling mengrepe dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

"wah, harus mandi nih!" ujar Naruko

"mau kumandikan?" tawar Naruto

"boleh" jawab Naruko sambil menterlentangkan badanya

Naruto menyabuni Naruko sambil menusuk-nusukan jarinya di anu Naruko

"ah~, uh~, ah~, uh~" desah Naruko saat di sabuni kakaknya

"aahhhhh~" teriak Naruko saat Naruto menyiramnya dengan air dingin dan bersamaan dia mengeluarkan cairanya

"giliranmu!" seru Naruko

"okay" jawab Naruto sambil terlentang dan anunya berdiri

Narukopun menyabuni badanya sendiri dan Naruto

Dia pun duduk di atas anu Naruto yang berdiri

"ah~, auh~, enak~" desah 2 tubuh bersabun menyatu

"aku mau keluar!" desah Naruto

Naruko pun langsung bangkit karena tidak mau hamil oleh kakaknya dan memijat anu Naruto sambil bersiaga mulutnya di atas anu Naruto

"ahhh~" desah Naruto saat isi semenya keluar lagi

"memang manis" guman Naruko saat meminum cairan kakaknya

"hah~, hah~, hah~, sudah cukup!" desah Naruto tak karuan

"iya iya!" seru Naruko sambil menyalakan shower dan menyiram tubuh keduanya

Hening

"kakak…" Naruko memanggil Naruto

"iya?" jawab Naruto

"aishiteru~" seru Naruko sambil mencium kakaknya dengan lembut

"aishiteru too" ujar Naruto tidak peduli dengan guyuran shower yang membasahi keduanya

-

??? kenapa jadi romance begini akhirnya?

Au ah, yang penting ini jadi drabble!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I am back! ^^

* * *

Pleasure in Sick

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M-MA

Warning: TWINCEST! PWP, mungkin OOC, DLL. LEMON!

Don't Like Don't Bother to Read!

Pair: NarutoXNaruko

Enjoy!

* * *

Pagi hari di Kamar Naru

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! AYO BANGUN NARUTO! KITA BANGUN PAGI DAN MENUNJUKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KITA!"

Hape yang di jadikan alarm oleh Naruto di lempar keluar jendela oleh Naruko karena keberisikan dan kenorakannya tersebut.

"Naruto-nii! Alarm macam apa itu! Jelek amat! NORAK TAU!" Naruko pagi-pagi bersungut-sungut karena dibangunkan oleh suara yang sangat tidak mengenakan sekali.

"HUATCHIM!"

Hanya itulah balasan yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Ne, kau sakit nii?" tanya Naruko khawatir.

"Hehehe *sroot* enggak kok, Cuma hidung tersumbat kok, hehehe." Naruto membalas pertanyaan khawatir Naruko dengan senyum lebar di mukanya, yang tentunya palsu.

Dengan tidak percaya, Naruko membiarkan kakak kembarnya pergi ke kamar mandi dan dirinya membereskan kamar yang *uhuksepertinyauhuk* tidak pernah di bereskan ini.

"UHUK , UHUK, UHUK, HOEEK, SROOT, HOEEK, SROOT, HUATCHIM"

Terdengar suara-suara aneh nan menjijikan keluar dari kamar mandi yang saat ini sedang di pakai oleh Naruto.

"NARUTO-NII!" dengan terbirit-birit, Naruko berlari menuju kamar mandi yang jauhnya 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hanya mendapati Naruto sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya, tanpa ada tanda-tanda telah terjadi 'suara-suara' yang terdengar barusan.

"Nani?" dengan wajah polos dan sedikit bingung, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah adik kembarnya, dan mendapati…

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat dengan mulus ke mukanya.

"Jadi orang itu jangan menyusahkan dan membuat khawatir orang lain!" sebuah tendangan kali ini mendarat tepat di perut Naruto dan dengan sukses membuat handuk yang di pakai untuk menutupi auratnya terbuka.

Tepat di depan Naruko dan dengan leluasa menunjukan 'barangnya'

Muka Naruko langsung memerah karena mengingat kejadian kemarin dan dengan muka yang merah tersebut, Naruko meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan di depan kamar mandi.

"Huh?"

Dengan mengelengkan kepalanya, Naruto mengambil handuk yang terlepas dari tubuhnya dan ketika itu, sebuah senyum mesum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Siapa juga yang bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin?"

* * *

Konoha Gakuen

"Naruto!"

"HUATCHI" dengan indahnya, Naruto membalas sapaan Kiba dengan sebuah bersinan yang tepat mengenai muka Kiba. *no bashing, just joke ^^*

"Kurang ajar kau! Seenaknya aja bersin di muka orang!" dengan memakai baju orang yang lewat sebagai lap, Kiba berhasil membersihkan sisa bersinan Naruto. Dengan tambahan sebuah bogem dari yang punya baju tentu saja.

"Ada apa? *sroot*" sambil menghisap ingusnya kembali, Naruto menanyakan apa maksud dan tujuan Kiba menyapanya.

"Yang kemaren." Jawab Kiba datar.

Muka Naruto tiba-tiba memutih dan…

"HUATCHII!"

Kembali muka Kiba kebasahan dari bersin yang di hasilkan Naruto

Dengan muka jengkel, Kiba kembali menarik salah satu baju orang yang sedang lewat untuk mengelap muka tanpa melihat siapa, saat mendengar suara geraman.

"K-kiba," suara Naruto kini terlihat gemetaran dan perasaan tidak enak menghantui Kiba, dan saat melihat sosok orang yang di pakai elap bajunya..

"H-h-halo, Hana-nee-s-s-san." Kini, instink Kiba mengambil alih tubuhnya, dan kemudian berlari secepat kilat.

"Grr.., dasar, tunggu saja nanti di rumah!" Hana Inuzuka bersungut-sungut setelah kemeja yang dikenakanya dengan indahnya di pakai untuk mengelap mukanya yang basah.

"Ohh.., dan kau, Naruto Namikaze, karena sudah bersin sembarangan, kau juga tidak akan lepas dari 'hukuman'~" dengan suara yang di nyanyikan, Hana mengeluarkan seutas pecut yang membuat wajah Naruto semakin memutih. Dengan sekali ayunan yang secara tidak sengaja bulu yang ada di pecutan itu mengenai hidung Naruto yang membuat Naruto bersin lagi.

"HUATCHI!"

"Hohoho, Naruto Namikaze, kali ini, hukumanmu bertambah 5 kali lipat dari sebelumnya~" Hana yang bajunya basah karena bersin yang tadi, mengeluarkan seutas pecut lagi dan dengan tanda itu, seluruh instink Naruto mengambil alih tubuhnya dan berusaha lari dari kejaran Hana, namun naas, karena tubuhnya tidak dalam kondisi fit, anggap saja bahwa Naruto tidak selamat dari bencana ini. Rest In Peace Naruto, semoga kau dapat Harem di sana~. *LOL*

* * *

Ruang UKS

"Ittatatai.." Naruto meringis kesakitan saat Naruko mengoleskan alcohol ke atas luka bekas pecutan yang di terimanya tadi, Naruto hanya bisa meringis, menangis dan meraung-raung saat Hana memecutnya sepuluh kali dalam waktu yang sepertinya hanya para veteran perang yang bisa selamat dan lolos dari maut. Tidak ada yang mengetahui dari mana datangnya pecut itu, karena merupakan salah satu dari Anime Law.

"Diamlah Naru-nii, ini juga salahmu. Lagian, kau juga ngapain sampai membuat Hana-san marah begitu?" Naruko dengan sabar tapi sedikit jengkel karena Naruto terus bergerak dan mengeluh kesakitan mengoleskan cairan alcohol ke atas luka pecutanya.

"Hehe, hanya bersin sembarangan kok, tidak ada yang lain." Dengan tatapan tajam, Naruko mencoba mengungkan kebenaran di mata Naruto, tetapi hasilnya nihil, Naruto mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Heh, baguslah, awas! Jika macem-macem, tidak ada jatah! Hahaha~, dan karena sudah menyusahkan Naru hari ini…" Naruko menatap tajam, tangan di kepal di depan dadanya dan seketika..

Naruko melepas *baca:merobek* seragamnya sehingga telanjang dada lalu naik keatas ranjang UKS dan menaiki Naruto.

"..Pelajaran" nada sadis tetapi menggairahkan tersebut keluar dari mulut seksi Naruko

"H-hey, ini UKS, Bagaimana jika ketahuan?" Naruto yang 'barangnya' sudah naik mencoba beralasan agar tidak di perkosa*?* di ruang UKS.

"Tenang saja, sekarang jam pelajaran, tak ada staff karena sudah meminta ijin untuk merawatmu, dan…" Naruko mendekatkan mukanya di dekat kuping Naruto. "Hanya kita berdua disini~"

Dengan cepat, Naruko mencium bibir Naruto yang masih shock karena Naruko mau melakukanya di tempat ini. Frustasi karena tidak ada respon, Naruko dengan 'pelan' mencubit luka yang baru saja di alkoholinya tadi. Terkejut karena rasa sakit, akhirnya Naruto merespon ciuman pelan tetapi panas tersebut.

* * *

**NIPPOU: CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**

**NYUAHAHAHA~ I AM EVIL! **

**JAA NE~ *KICKED***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**I**

**V**


End file.
